


while i taste your fingertips

by cosmicwoosan



Series: college sexcapades [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Truth or Dare, joong isn't in this one sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwoosan/pseuds/cosmicwoosan
Summary: It's as if the gods answer him when Mingi ends up with a roommate whose sexual interest just so happens to coincide with his own.or, Mingi has a thing for hands and Yunho has a thing for mouths. It's a match made in heaven.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, background Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: college sexcapades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894903
Comments: 10
Kudos: 415





	while i taste your fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this was actually (technically) the first ateez fic i ever wrote. i wrote it a year ago, forgot about it, and just happened to stumble across it in my docs the other day.
> 
> also, this is a repost. the original posting of this fic contained dialogue that could be considered offensive and enforcing of stereotypes so i omitted/changed some of the dialogue. at one point, san said that he and yunho became friends because "they were the only queers in their grade." i apologize to the people i made uncomfortable using that term. it was not my intention to use it in an offensive way and i'm glad it was brought to my attention. i will refrain from using the term from now on.
> 
> and not that this excuses the language that i used, but.. i'm also not straight. just wanted to put that out there. i would never intentionally use that word as a gay slur but i apologize for using it altogether.

Here's the thing, Mingi is fully aware of his kink for hands and fingers. He doesn't know _why_ he has it; maybe when God put the Song Mingi ingredients in his little mixing bowl of life, he just happened to knock over the ‘future hand kink’ powder right into the concoction. It's not so bad to the point where it interferes with his everyday life. It's just _annoying,_ especially when he goes out in public and can only focus on hands rather than faces. He wouldn't consider it a curse, but it's certainly not a blessing either. It's just _weird._

He doesn't know _how_ he came to discover it, either. When puberty struck him like lightning, he discovered that 1. he liked girls and guys, which he was totally okay with, and 2. he liked fingers. Of girls and guys. Whenever he went on dates, which wasn't that often, he caught himself staring at their hands. Some of them noticed, but never said anything. Most of the time, there weren't second dates. There were a couple people who indulged in his kink for hands, but none of them stuck around, which definitely put a dent in his self-esteem.

Which is why, now a sophomore in college, he's single, sex-deprived, and oh so lonely.

Sometimes he wonders if wanting to suck on someone's fingers is really that weird. Learning about oral fixation in psychology didn't really help him either. He's pretty sure Freud was a complete nutcase who wanted other people to feel as crazy as he actually was, but even so, Mingi finds himself pondering the creepiness of wanting fingers in his mouth and if something during his childhood made him the way he is.

It's not that crazy, right? He sees it fairly often in porn. But then again, porn is porn. It's not exactly a perfect reflection of real life. Taking that into consideration, Mingi is pretty sure he's living a constant porn. Just with no actual sex. Just fantasizing about other people's fingers. A constant, boring, weird porn.

When Mingi first moves into his apartment for the new semester, it's lonely. Too lonely. It doesn't take him long to want a roommate. After all, the place has two bedrooms and it's big enough and cozy enough for two people. He honestly doesn't know why he didn't seek a roommate in the first place.

Not wanting to post an ad anywhere online where he could run into some pretty sketchy people, he reaches out to mutual friends. There's Seonghwa, though he only really communicates when he deems it necessary or just wants to go out and get drunk somewhere.

And then there's Jongho.

See, Jongho is Mingi’s best friend. Mingi, however, is not Jongho’s. And that's fine, really, Mingi doesn't mind. Jongho is a year younger and probably the biggest social butterfly Mingi has ever met. He's pretty sure Jongho doesn't even _have_ a 'best friend' because it's like everyone is his best friend. Mingi doesn't know how he does it.

(And yes, Mingi has evaluated both Seonghwa and Jongho’s hands. They're actually quite close to each other in size, though Jongho’s are a little bigger. While Seonghwa’s fingers are slimmer and more dainty, Jongho’s are thicker and stronger. Mingi’s thought about how good they are with their hands, working around his dick and prodding at his hole, but then he remembers that they're both straight, and he continues on with his sex-less life as a college sophomore).

The point being, Jongho knows a lot of people. And those people know people. Somewhere in the mix, there has to be at least one person in need of a place to live. He would room with Jongho, if Jongho wasn't already rooming with someone.

(Curse Kang Yeosang).

"I know someone," Jongho tells him over the phone. "Well, I know someone who knows someone who needs a place close to campus."

"Who's the someone and the someone that the aforementioned someone knows?" Mingi asks.

"Wait, the someones know each other, so are you asking about the someone I know or the someone that the someone knows who needs a place—"

"Who's the person who needs a place to live?" Mingi near exclaims.

There's a pause. "I don't know his name."

"Jongho, I swear to god—"

"Look, okay! The guy I know, his name is San. From what I know, his friend, name unknown, is living with his parents but wants to move out. I don't know anything else."

Mingi sighs. He's not so lonely that he would settle for a deadbeat with no job who just wants to move out of his parents' basement. He hopes that this mystery person isn't like that, that he actually has a job and can pay for his share of the rent. "I can give you San’s number, if you want. Talk to him about it."

So Jongho gives him San’s number.

**[11:01 AM]**  
_hi is this san?_

**[11:02 AM]**  
_perhaps. who might this be?_

**[11:02 AM]  
** _i'm mingi. a friend of jongho’s._

 **[11:05 AM]** _  
_ _ugh, i told him to stop giving my number out to people._ _  
guess it can't be helped. what's up?_

 **[11:06 AM]**  
_jongho told me you have a friend who needs a place to live_  
_i have a place to live and i need a roommate_ _  
so i am reaching out to you to inquire about your friend_

 **[11:10 AM]**  
_oh u must be talking about yunho! yeah he goes to the same school as jongho but has to commute from his parents' place_ _  
which isn't that long of a drive tbh, he just doesn't want to live with his parents anymore lol_

 **[11:11 AM]  
** _i also go to the same school as jongho_ _  
therefore i must go to the same school as yunho_

**[11:12]**  
_lol what a coincidence_  
_i can give u his number if u want_

**[11:12 AM]  
** _wait wait wait_  
_does he have a job_  
_bc if he can't pay rent then no thx_

**[11:14 AM]**  
_yeah, he's a barista at one of the cafes on campus and he does tutoring on the side_  
_ik ur probably wondering why he didn't just dorm_  
_and i'll tell u the answer_  
_dorming is more expensive than having an actual apartment_  
_and he didn't wanna get stuck with a random roommate_

**[11:20 AM]**  
_that's debatable_ _  
but yeah anyway send his number my way, i'll talk to him_

Mingi considers himself an introvert, but he's not shy. He has no problem reaching out to this stranger about possibly living with him. If anything, he's actually quite excited. Maybe this Yunho person will end up being a great roommate. Or not. He's willing to take that risk and find out for himself.

Instead of texting Yunho, Mingi dials the number and calls him.

He's greeted by a deep voice that's smoother than velvet, and it takes a good five seconds for Mingi to gather his bearings and respond after Yunho says "hello?"for the second time.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Hi. My name's Song Mingi. I heard from your friend San that you're in need of a place to live?" Okay, Mingi isn't shy, but that doesn't mean he isn't awkward.

"Uh... yeah?" Yunho responds hesitantly. "How do you know San if you don't mind me asking?"

"He's friends with my best friend Jongho—"

"Oh shit! You know Jongho?"

Mingi bites back a laugh. Seems like everyone knows Jongho nowadays. "Yeah. He's my best friend," he repeats.

"Huh. Well, I've only met the guy once, but he's so fucking funny. You're lucky to be his best friend," Yunho says matter-of-factly.

Mingi makes a mental note: if the conversation with anybody goes south, mention Jongho. It'll quickly bring the conversation back to life and/or eliminate any sort of awkwardness. "Yeah," he ends up saying.

"So what did San say about me needing a place to live?"

"He said you're living with your parents but want to move out, and that you're working and able to pay for rent," Mingi says, hoping he's not coming across as an asshole. He's just stating facts, after all.

"Yup," Yunho says. "I know you're probably wondering why I didn't just dorm—"

"San told me about that too."

"Oh."

There's a short moment of silence before Yunho speaks again. "Well, I appreciate the offer. I'll definitely think about it and keep in touch."

"Yeah, definitely," Mingi says.

The call ends with two goodbye's and Mingi hoping that the deep-voiced stranger accepts his offer, even though he hasn't even seen his face yet.

(He also wonders what Yunho’s hands look like).

-

Mingi has noticed that coincidences become more frequent as his life goes on. In his case, it's one coincidence after another, starting with a friend of a friend of a friend who needed a place to live, and that friend of a friend of a friend working at his favorite café on campus.

At first, Mingi doesn't process it's him. After all, he's never met Yunho in person, or seen his face, for that matter. But the blue-haired barista's voice that says, "What can I get for you?" reminds him a lot of one he heard a couple days ago, telling Mingi he needed a roommate and—

Oh.

Apparently Mingi has also forgotten how to read, since the barista's name tag reads ‘Yunho’ clear as day.

"You're Yunho," Mingi blurts out.

Yunho cracks a fake smile and a sympathetic laugh. "Yes, I am."

"I'm Mingi. The one who needs a roommate."

Yunho’s eyes widen as he slaps a hand over his mouth. "Oh shit! Really?"

"The one and only Song Mingi. Well, probably not the only one, but you know." Real smooth.

Yunho laughs aloud this time, genuine and proud. "Oh, well, now I'm embarrassed."

Mingi shakes his head. "I'm the one who should be embarrassed. I haven't even told you what I want yet."

Yunho laughs again, his deep tone sending shivers down Mingi’s spine. Mingi is sure of his kink for hands, of course, but he might also possibly have a kink for Yunho’s voice. _Specifically_ Yunho’s voice. It's not only deep, but it's unintentionally sexy, and Mingi wonders how he doesn't have girls (or guys, or both, Mingi doesn't know; he secretly hopes though) dropping their pants for him at this very café. Seonghwa has a pretty deep voice as well, but Yunho’s...

It's not possible to have sex with a voice, but if it was, Mingi would fuck the shit out of it in a heartbeat.

(He's pretty sure his mind is fucked up in more ways than just wanting fingers in his mouth).

"Then what can I get for you, Mingi?" Yunho asks.

If public nudity were socially acceptable and legal, Mingi probably would've dropped his pants.

(He might actually need therapy).

"Just a small iced coffee, cream only," Mingi replies, careful not to stutter.

After paying, Mingi steps aside and watches as Yunho prepares his drink and _holy shit,_ his fucking _hands._

Though Mingi isn't up close, he notices the way Yunho’s hands almost completely wrap around the girth of the cup, how the veins travel from his knuckles all the way down his forearms, and with each motion that comes with preparing an iced coffee, the veins flex and slide underneath his golden skin...

"Here you go," Yunho says, arm outstretched to hand Mingi his iced coffee. "Oh, and I like your hair."

He's sweating. He's grateful to himself that he ordered an iced coffee. He might as well dump it down his shirt to cool himself off after getting all worked up from seeing Yunho’s hands pour and mix his coffee, but now he's even closer and he can see Yunho’s hands in more detail and all he wants to do is melt into a puddle on the floor. Not to mention he complimented his hair, which started out as a catastrophic fiery orange but has now faded into a pleasant rose gold. He snaps himself out of his trance quickly, not wanting to appear like the finger-crazed little shit that he is. He takes his coffee, trying his hardest not to brush his fingers against Yunho’s in fear of his knees giving out underneath him.

"Thanks," he says with the tiniest of smiles.

Yunho’s lips curve up into a tiny smile as well, and Mingi can feel his heart flutter at that. "Sorry I haven't been in touch. I'll definitely get back to you, now that I know what you look like."

Though the statement is a bit confusing to Mingi, he smiles again and nods. "Sounds good."

Sounds good? Mingi wants to punch himself in the face.

The rest of the day passes by in a blur. Mingi barely manages to focus during his classes, as his mind continuously drifts to the mental image of Yunho’s hands running delicately down his body, teasing him at his pelvis before gripping it harshly, holding him down, and when Mingi finally steps inside his roommate-less apartment, he's got a full hard-on.

He lets out an exasperated groan. If he can't even handle Yunho making him a fucking coffee, how is he supposed to handle him as a roommate? He would basically be walking around with a constant boner, and as much as Mingi loves dick, he doesn't love his own all that much, especially when it's hard and aching with no means of release.

He could cancel the arrangement. He could text Yunho and tell him that he doesn't want a roommate anymore, save him the constant boners, but he would also be lying to Yunho and himself.

Reminding himself that Yunho is _probably_ straight, Mingi jerks himself off in the shower that night imagining that he isn't, that he would gladly put his fingers in his mouth. He imagines his hand being Yunho’s, and although his hand isn't as big, he comes just as hard as he imagines he would with Yunho.

(He even dreams about it that night. He wakes up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, and he has to jerk himself off _again_ , because fuck sleep, right?)

-

Yunho keeps his promise. He reaches out to Mingi multiple times across the next few days, mostly so he can get to know his possible future roommate (even though Mingi already has his heart set on it). Mingi learns that Yunho is majoring in biology with hopes of entering the nursing program, which makes him feel a bit small in comparison. He's majoring in music technology and production, which, in his opinion, is pretty darn cool, but he doesn't have nearly as much intelligence and logic under his belt as Yunho. Not to mention it's probably not the most practical major, but Mingi would rather much be doing something he's passionate about than something that would make him want to stick his head in a trash compactor.

(He also learns that Yunho’s favorite color is red and nearly shits himself).

And sure enough, after about a week of learning about each other, Yunho moves in with Mingi.

When moving day rolls around, Jongho and San help Yunho get situated, even though Mingi is pretty sure neither of them really _needed_ to help out. It's nice, though. Mingi meets San for the first time. He learns that San is a sophomore at a rivaling university farther away, which is actually where he and Jongho met. Apparently Jongho had gone to a party thrown by a popular junior, San was there, and the two hit it off when San saw Jongho doing a triple backflip on a trampoline whilst blindfolded and absolutely wasted. Jongho doesn't really remember obtaining San’s number, but San retells the story like it's his own, leaving Yunho in tears from laughing so hard.

"I also met Jongho at a party," he adds. "Similar kind of situation. He was doing a handstand on the kitchen counter completely shirtless, covered in glitter and stickers. I have no idea how he ended up like that."

"Honestly, neither do I." Jongho cringes at himself, inhaling through his teeth. "So how do you know Yunho?" he asks San, attempting to steer the conversation away from him.

"We went to the same high school together," San answers, smiling over at Yunho and throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Got along great since we were pretty much the only guys who liked guys in our grade."

Mingi has to contain a gasp. His eyes flicker over to Yunho, who's smiling bravely. "Oh? How did I not know this information?" Jongho questions to nobody in particular. If anything, it seems as if he's asking himself.

San scoffs. "I’m not obligated to disclose my sexuality to everyone, you know."

Yunho giggles, fucking _giggles,_ and Mingi’s eyes find themselves staring down at his hands again after finding out this new tidbit of information. "Well, cat’s out of the bag, I guess."

“Well, alright then.” Jongho grins, suddenly throwing his arms around the two. "Looks like I'm the token straight person here!" he exclaims, earning confused looks from both Yunho and San. Meanwhile, Mingi can feel himself turning bright red as he cheeks heat up.

"What? Jongho, I've never—"

"—told me you're into guys? It's okay." Jongho removes his arms from Yunho and San, now wrapping Mingi in an awkward bro-hug. "I know. Seonghwa knows. It's okay."

"But... I've literally never told you. Or anyone," Mingi says. "How did you—?"

Jongho snickers, winking at him. “Aha! Gotcha.”

Mingi’s mouth drops open and he pushes Jongho off him. The younger laughs triumphantly, clapping his hands as if he's accomplished something other than basically getting Mingi to admit he isn’t straight. "Yeah, I am," he grumbles as Jongho continues to laugh.

"Well, that makes things less complicated and awkward," Yunho says. San stifles a laugh. The remark makes Mingi feel a little better about the whole situation, except now he knows that Yunho _isn't_ straight, making the whole 'wanting to suck on his fingers' thing a little more possible than it was at first.

Mingi is trying not to get his hopes up, but that's not going to stop him from thinking about the possibility.

"Hey, I'll have you know that if I found out Yeosang was gay, I'd be perfectly okay with it." Jongho pipes.

"You better be,” San mutters with a scowl.

Yunho snorts as he presses the back of his hand against his lips and _holy mother of god_ Mingi wants nothing more than to have that same hand wrapped around his throat.

Huh. Since when did he have a thing for choking?

-

Mingi learns very quickly that Yunho is annoying in the best way.

They both have classes every day, but Mingi is let out earlier. When Yunho gets home, Mingi is usually cooped up in his room, working on a project for his production class. The first thing Yunho likes to do is plop down on Mingi’s bed, and when Mingi doesn't say anything, he whines until he gets a response.

"I'm boooored," he complains one Friday night.

Mingi, already quite used to Yunho’s headache-inducing behavior, simply hums and says, "Do some homework then."

"I already did," Yunho says. Of course, since he's the brainiac who likes to spend his free time doing all of his work at once. Mingi has learned that much about him too. "Let's get drunk or something."

"In case you didn't know, we don’t have any alcohol," Mingi points out, not looking away from his computer screen.

"Can't we just go buy some?"

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t feel like it.”

Yunho huffs, standing up from the bed. "You're no fun."

"Just go shower or something. You stink," Mingi says, though it's a bold-faced lie.

Yunho sticks his tongue out at him, though he doesn't see as his focus is still on his monitor. As soon as Yunho is out of reach, Mingi groans and sits back, finally tearing his eyes away from the screen and stretching his arms above his head. Yes, Yunho is annoying, but Mingi finds it endearing, and most of his reactions to his blue-haired roommate are aloof and flighty just to disguise the fact that he _still wants to suck on his fingers._

It's a defense mechanism, Mingi is pretty sure. If somehow he gets closer to Yunho through simple interactions, he probably wouldn't be able to control himself at some point. There would be a day where he just caves in completely. He can picture it now: Yunho throwing himself down on his bed after a hard day's worth of classes, him swiveling his chair around to see his roommate's hands relaxed on his chest, and Mingi would probably stare for a good ten seconds before clambering on top of him.

Mingi knows he might be coming across as cold. He really doesn't mean to. He just doesn't want to scare Yunho off with his weird hand kink thing, as he's done to many people before.

Still, Yunho still finds his own little ways to be a good friend and roommate, from cleaning up small messes to even cooking dinner sometimes. They make small talk here and there, and they even watch late night talk shows on weekends sometimes. It's just that Mingi doesn't do anything past those things in fear of 1. scaring Yunho off, and 2. himself.

He wishes that he had some other kink that doesn't involve a body part that's usually exposed twenty-four-seven.

What kind of sucks is that there's only one bathroom, and it's connected to Mingi’s room. He hears the water turning on, signaling Yunho’s shower, and Mingi just hopes that Yunho exits the bathroom fully dressed so he won't have to worry about seeing him shirtless _again._

All the times that Mingi has been in the room when Yunho exits the shower, he comes out with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Mingi has to glue his eyes to his monitor while Yunho whistles to himself as he gets dressed, and then he just _walks out_ like nothing happened. It happens _every single time,_ and Mingi is surprised he's been managing to control himself. He doesn't know if Yunho knows what he's doing to him, but if he does, then fuck him.

Literally.

This time, it's no different.

As soon as Mingi hears the doorknob turn, his eyes are back on his computer screen and Yunho is whistling again. He hears the shuffling of Yunho getting dressed, and this time, he starts humming a tune that Mingi recognizes but can't remember the name of.

Until he actually starts singing the lyrics out loud.

And one of those lyrics happens to be _bite me while I taste your fingertips._

His low voice singing such racy lyrics that, of all things, appeal to Mingi’s weird kink, makes Mingi’s heart speed up to a BPM that he's sure isn't healthy. He clears his throat awkwardly, moving the cursor around the screen aimlessly, trying to make it look like he's working. He _is_ working, working on trying not to tackle Yunho to the bed and beg him to put his fingers in his mouth.

Eventually Yunho leaves the room entirely, and Mingi lets his head fall straight down onto his desk, landing with a loud _thud._ He hopes Yunho didn't hear.

He stays in his room until his stomach decides that it can't take the emptiness anymore. When he emerges, Yunho is standing over the stove, a pan in his hand as he stirs up something that smells _delicious._ It makes Mingi’s mouth water.

"Oh, you finally decided to come out," Yunho comments, turning around to greet him.

"I did that a while ago, actually." Mingi smirks, making Yunho chuckle.

"Funny."

Mingi sits down at one of the stools, peering over Yunho’s shoulder at the dish he's making. He can smell the onion and garlic, of course, and it looks to be some kind of stir-fry. "What's the occasion?" he asks.

Yunho shrugs. "Just wanted to make something. Haven't tried this recipe before but it smells pretty good."

Just then, there's a knock on the door. Mingi stands up, slightly startled, and then Yunho says, "That must be Jongho."

"You invited Jongho?" Though it's definitely unexpected, Mingi is already making his way to the door.

"And a few others," Yunho notes.

Mingi opens the door before even registering what Yunho said, and is greeted by five faces, four of which are familiar. "What the hell?"

There's Jongho, obviously, with the biggest, dumbest grin on his face and a two bottles of who-knows-what in his hands. There's his roommate Yeosang, who Mingi hasn't seen in what feels like years, Seonghwa, who Mingi probably _hasn't_ seen in a year, San, and an unknown person who has his head resting on San’s shoulder and a hand clinging to his arm.

"Yunho, what the hell is this?"

"Just a little get-together is all," Yunho hums. "Come in, guys!"

Baffled, Mingi steps aside and let the four men pile into their apartment. Seonghwa, the little shit, throws his arms around Mingi in a giant and slightly painful hug. "Mingi! My man! Feels like I haven't seen you in forever!"

Mingi chuckles at Seonghwa’s brashness. He'd almost forgotten how rowdy Seonghwa can be. Granted, he is one of Jongho’s other best friends, the one who gets wild and fucked up at parties with him, so it only stands to reason.

(Honestly, Mingi questions how he became friends with them in the first place).

"You know Seonghwa?" he asks Yunho.

"No, I just told Jongho to bring whoever he wanted," Yunho says.

"Which could've been a disaster," Jongho chimes in, "but since I'm nice, I only invited Seonghwa and Yeosang here."

"And I invited San," Yunho adds. "And in turn, his boyfriend Wooyoung."

Unknown person, now named Wooyoung, smiles warmly at Mingi and reaches out to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you. Mingi, right?"

Wooyoung is _gorgeous._ His voice is much higher than Yunho’s, not to mention he’s a lot shorter. His hair is dyed a midnight black and his oversized lilac-colored sweater just _screams_ soft. Though he's seemingly gentle and kind, Mingi can't help but feel a bit of caution as he remembers how tightly he had clung onto San’s arm. He has a feeling that if he ever tried something with San, he'd get his ass whooped by a very vicious and jealous Wooyoung.

He makes a mental note: don't touch San in front of Wooyoung.

Mingi nods. "It's nice to meet you too, Wooyoung."

Wooyoung smiles, and Mingi’s stomach churns. Whether it's out of fear or discomfort is unknown to him.

-

Dinner is nice. Jongho takes his precious time eating, since he's too busy telling stories about wild parties that he and Seonghwa have attended, girls that he's hooked up with, and the _one time_ he kissed a guy because he was drunk and dared to.

"We said 'no homo' beforehand so it wasn't gay," Jongho says defensively, making San choke on his food.

"Jongho dear, if you kiss another person of the same sex, that's pretty gay," Wooyoung says.

Yunho and Mingi nod in agreement.

"Who did you kiss?" San asks.

Jongho shrugs. "Don't know. Can't remember."

Yeosang snorts. "That's a lie and you know it."

Jongho sends him a dirty look, which he only giggles at.

"Why do our conversations always include topics about being gay?" Mingi wonders aloud.

"Probably because four out of seven of us are in some way," San answers for him.

Mingi doesn't have anything to add to that. He looks over to Yunho, who's already looking at him with a blank stare. Quickly moving his eyes away, his blue-haired friend stands up and reaches for one of the bottles of soju Jongho had brought.

(And it turns out, there had been two more bottles of alcohol besides the ones Jongho had been carrying. Yeosang bought two bottles of soju for Jongho to carry, and Seonghwa bought another bottle of soju _and_ a bottle of straight up vodka).

Mingi doesn't know why Jongho insists on drinking so much. He actually has a _terrible_ alcohol tolerance, which might explain his craziness at parties. It might also be because Yeosang and Seonghwa, his two partners in crime, can hold their alcohol like gods, and maybe Jongho just wants to be like them.

Mingi feels bad for his liver.

And of course, Jongho is the one to suggest mixing the soju and vodka, which is a disastrous idea, but it's not like anyone can stop him.

One shot of half vodka-half soju in, Jongho is already turning red. His skin shines with _something,_ probably sweat, but who knows what his body decides to secrete whenever he's drunk. At first he frowns at everyone laughing at him, but Mingi knows all too well that once he's _really_ drunk, all of his worries and inhibitions fly out the window. And also knowing Jongho, he's only one, maybe two shots away from that point.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" San suggests at one point where all of them are sitting in a circle, each a little tipsy.

"We're back in high school, I see," Yunho chuckles. "But yeah, I'm down." He grins devilishly, sending a suggesting look to Jongho, though the cherry-faced drunk doesn't seem to notice. Everyone in the circle nods.

"Who's first?" Seonghwa asks.

"Me!" Jongho near screeches, throwing his hand up. "San! Truth or dare?"

(Mingi isn't sure if that's how it works, but whatever).

"Um... let's start off with truth."

"Is Wooyoung the best you've ever had in bed?"

There's a sharp inhale from Yunho, and suddenly Mingi feels goosebumps on his skin. Wooyoung turns to glare at San, awaiting an answer. San pauses, glancing up as if pondering the question, possibly trying to remember all of his past sexual partners. The look Wooyoung is giving him is near poisonous. If Wooyoung looked at Mingi like that, he's sure he'd pass out. "Well, _Sannie_ _?_ Am I the best you've ever had in bed?"

"Yes," San says with confidence. "I was trying to remember if there was anyone else better than you, but no. There were some close candidates, but no one fucks me as good as you, babe."

Wooyoung’s mouth erupts in a smile as he throws his arms around his boyfriend, tackling him and knocking both of them to the ground. It's cloyingly sweet, Mingi thinks, and he only hopes that San was telling the truth or was just really good at lying. For his sake.

"Okay, okay. Next!" Jongho calls.

San laughs as he sits back up, Wooyoung still peppering kisses all over his neck. "Alright, alright. Um... Yeosang. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to put your face in Seonghwa’s crotch."

Yeosang mouth drops wide open. "What if we don't consent to a dare?"

"You're lucky we're not making you suck his dick," San retorts, his mouth curving into a smirk. "Get on with it."

Yeosang rolls his eyes as he faces Seonghwa, who looks surprisingly content considering he's about to have another man's face near his junk. Yeosang squeezes his eyes shut as he shoves his head right into Seonghwa’s crotch, causing both of them to scream in pain, with Yeosang’s being more mental and Seonghwa’s being more physical. Seonghwa instantly falls backwards, his hands coming up to comfort his nether regions as Yeosang sits up and ruffles his hair back into place, still screaming.

"Why did you fucking _headbutt_ my dick?" Seonghwa shouts in agony.

Meanwhile, the rest of them are howling with laughter, with Yunho clutching his stomach from how hard he's laughing. Jongho is huddled on the floor, his face somehow even redder than before. Even Mingi’s laughing, and it's not easy to make him laugh. Then again, it could be the alcohol.

But seeing his friend getting headbutted in the dick was also fucking hilarious.

As the laughter dies down, San pats Yeosang on the shoulder and says, "Even though you _technically_ didn't put your face in his crotch, I'm giving you a pass because that was fucking priceless."

Yeosang scowls at him before finally returning to his original position. Seonghwa sits up as well, though his hands still cover his groin. "Alright. Wooyoung, truth or dare?" Yeosang eyes San’s boyfriend devilishly.

"Truth."

"Is _San_ the best you've ever had in bed?"

A collection of "ooh's" resonates within the group. San turns to his boyfriend expectantly, a patient expression on his face. All eyes are on Wooyoung, who's panicked expression speaks volumes to Mingi. It's as if he already knows the answer. He bites his lip nervously.

"Tell the truth, Wooyoungie." Yeosang grins evilly.

The black-haired man sighs. "No."

The group erupts in a mixture of laughter and screaming. San on the other hand, remains silent as Wooyoung wraps both of his arms around his shoulders and shakes him. "Wait wait wait!" he cries, attempting to overpower the noise. "Sannie is amazing in bed! Just... not the best I've had." San nods with a pained smile.

"Oh, Wooyoung," Yunho says, shaking his head, "you're in so much trouble."

"Hey, it was done on a truth!" Wooyoung pouts, slotting his head in to San’s neck. "I'm sorry, Sannie. I love you."

"Alright, before San starts revenge-fucking his boyfriend on the floor," Seonghwa says, "let's move on."

"Fine." Wooyoung points at Yunho. "Yunho... truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have any weird kinks or fetishes?"

Mingi suppresses any sort of audible noise he could make at that moment. In all the days Yunho has been his roommate, he's never learned anything remotely sexual about him. He doesn't know about Yunho’s sexual history, and while Mingi doesn't think he's a virgin, he still wonders what exactly Yunho has done.

Yunho sucks his bottom lip in, brows furrowed. "What if we don't consent to a truth?"

"Hey!" Yeosang exclaims. "If I wasn't allowed to back out of a dare, you're not allowed to back out of a truth. Answer the question."

Yunho frowns at him, but his face finally releases and he says, "I... have a thing for mouths."

There's a moment of silence as the group shares confused glances. Mingi is surprised at San’s unawareness, considering he's the one closest to Yunho. Then again, sharing kinks isn't always the most comfortable thing, even if it's between good friends.

"Mouths?" Seonghwa says.

"Yeah." Yunho twiddles his thumbs, his head down to avoid everyone's eyes. "It's kinda hard to explain."

"Do try," Jongho encourages.

"Well." Yunho looks up at no one in particular. "Like... I don't know. Mouths. I like lips and tongues and I like the feeling of people's mouths on me."

"I mean... isn't that kind of a universal thing? Pretty much everyone likes kissing, foreplay, all that stuff," San says.

"It's more than that, though. Like, you asked if I had any weird kinks or fetishes, and I... I like mouths more than the average person."

Yunho’s eyes finally land on Mingi, and it's as if his brain goes into overdrive. Yunho is looking at him. As he talks about his mouth kink. "It's more than just liking kissing or foreplay. I literally find myself fantasizing about people's mouths more than actual sex sometimes," Yunho admits. In the middle of his explanation, he looks away, as if he's trying to make it less obvious to the group, but even with the absence of Yunho’s heated gaze, Mingi can still feel his eyes burning into his skin.

And what makes it even worse (or better, Mingi’s not really sure) is that Mingi can say the exact same things, except with hands and fingers.

"Huh," Jongho says. "I mean it's not _that_ weird."

Yunho shrugs. "It's the only real 'kink' I have."

"Boring."

Yunho rolls his eyes. "Alright then, Mingi." He looks at him again, this time, his gaze a lot more intense. Mingi can feel the sweat building up on his neck as a pit forms in his stomach, partially from the alcohol and mostly from the invisible pressure Yunho is giving him. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Mingi hopes he didn't stutter.

"Do _you_ have any weird kinks or fetishes?"

Mingi’s mouth went dry a while ago, but he's only starting to feel it now. He can't back out, not with the stupid unsaid rule that Yeosang and San seem to have in place. Besides, he thinks it's only fair, since Yunho shared his. He has nothing to lose.

Right?

"Hands." He says it barely above a murmur.

"What?" Seonghwa says, almost teasingly. "Repeat that?"

"Hands," Mingi says, louder. "I have a thing for hands."

"What about hands?" Jongho asks.

"Just, I don't know, hands." Unlike Yunho, Mingi isn't so brave. He'd need a lot more alcohol if he were to initiate any kind of flirtatious eye contact, but was Yunho’s weirdly suggestive look directed towards him or was he reading it wrong?

It's really been a long time since Mingi’s gotten laid.

"It's kinda like Yunho’s thing for mouths, I guess. I like looking at them a lot."

And that's when Mingi inadvertently glances down at Yunho’s for a split second. He catches himself, luckily, and can only hope no one had seen it.

"Do you like sucking on fingers or something?" San inquires, sounding genuinely curious.

"Yeah."

"That's kinda hot, not gonna lie," San says, and Wooyoung punches him lightly on the arm. "Hey! After you said I'm not the best you've had in bed, I think you can let that one slide." Wooyoung’s shoulders sink as he sits back and pouts.

Seonghwa nods. "I'm gonna agree with that one, San. I mean, if I were gay, I'd totally let Mingi suck on my fingers."

"That's kinda gay of you to say, Hwa," San quips, one eyebrow raised. Seonghwa just shrugs in response.

"Hey, I'm kinda drunk right now. I don't know what the hell I'm saying."

"Sure."

To Mingi’s surprise, they don't press him any further on the issue, and now it's fine for Mingi to dish out a truth or dare for Seonghwa, and he gets the perfect idea for both.

"Seonghwa, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Yeosang for five seconds."

There's an evil snicker from San as Yeosang’s eyes widen in shock. "Hey! I already had my head in his crotch and now you're making him kiss me? What the hell is this?"

Even so, Seonghwa is already positioning himself in front of him as he jokingly swipes his tongue across his bottom lip. "No backing out," he says, placing his hands firmly on Yeosang’s shoulders. "Just close your eyes, it'll be over before you know it."

"Hey, it's got to be a real kiss," Mingi says. "There doesn't have to be tongue, but don't just press your lips together, y'know?"

Seonghwa _winks_ at him. "Gotcha. Ready?"

The rest of them watch attentively as Seonghwa leans in, lips pursed and eyes closed. When their lips meet, Yeosang has his eyes squeezed shut like he's being blinded by something and petrified squeals escape from his mouth as the group counts down the five seconds. When time's up, Seonghwa reels back with a loud pop of the lips for emphasis, and Yeosang immediately wipes his mouth.

"I hate you all," he cries.

Seonghwa just chuckles and returns to his seat. It's Jongho’s turn now, meaning they've come full circle, and Mingi only hopes Jongho chooses dare because he has a feeling about what Seonghwa would make him do.

"Alright Jongho, truth or dare?"

"Hm... dare me."

Jackpot.

"I dare you to make out with Yunho, tongue and all."

Okay, well, Mingi had a feeling Seonghwa would dare Jongho to make out with somebody, but it certainly wasn't Yunho he had in mind. Yunho grins, much like Seonghwa had, as he slides in front of Jongho, ready to kiss him. "Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a sec!"

"Don’t be a chicken," Yunho teases, still grinning.

"I'm not!" Jongho exclaims. "Fine! You wanna make out?"

"Let's do it."

And to _everyone's_ surprise, Jongho is the one to lean in, actually, more like attack Yunho and pin him on the ground, wasting no time in shoving his tongue in his mouth. Yunho grunts in surprise, and it takes him a few seconds to gather his bearings and lean back up into the kiss, mingling their tongues together. He grabs the back of Jongho’s head with one hand, holding him in place as the other hand rests at the small of his back.

The thing is, Seonghwa hadn't said for how long they had to make out, so Mingi counts the seconds. It's nearing twenty when Yunho finally pushes Jongho off of him, their lips now red and kiss-swollen, and he bursts out laughing.

"Dude, you were way too into that!"

Jongho’s face flushes a deep red, redder than it already had been. "You're... a good kisser."

They all laugh break out in laughter, except for Jongho, who's too busy blushing. Mingi didn't know Yunho was such a fervent kisser, and seeing his hand splayed out on Jongho’s waist did quite a number on him, as he managed to pitch a tent without even realizing it. He stops laughing as soon as the reality hits him, his own blush now starting to rise to his cheeks, and he's overcome with relief when nobody notices.

But now, Mingi knows that Yunho is a good kisser, according to Jongho. More importantly, he has a thing for mouths. Mingi knows his lips are… plump, but he doesn't even know if he's a good kisser, since nobody's really told him so. At least no one's told him he's a _bad_ kisser, but still.

Yunho has a mouth kink. Mingi has a hand kink.

If Mingi hadn't already wanted to know what Yunho’s fingers in his mouth would feel like, he sure as hell does now.

-

Things get weird after that.

It's normal in the sense that every day is the same: Yunho finishes his homework during the day and comes home in the evening. Mingi works on his own assignments back at the apartment. They eat and watch late night television together. But Mingi finds himself staring at Yunho’s hands a lot more often, and sometimes, he catches himself staring at them for several seconds rather than one or two. He wants to stare whenever Yunho comes out of the shower, and he's finding it much more difficult to hold back. His heart speeds up whenever their arms accidentally brush against each other or whenever Yunho just _looks_ at him, and there's so much pent up sexual frustration that Mingi thinks he might actually go insane.

One night, all hell breaks loose.

Mingi is halfway done with one of his projects when Yunho practically busts his door down. He's worried that maybe he did something wrong, as Yunho’s eyes are blazing with some kind of anger or frustration that Mingi can't quite identify.

It's confirmed, however, when Yunho blurts, "I want you to suck on my fingers."

Mingi blinks. Stares up at him. Feels his brain working at a hundred miles an hour just to try to process what in the world Yunho had just said.

"What?"

Yunho takes a deep breath. "I want you to suck on my fingers, and I know you want to, too."

Well shit.

Mingi stands up carefully, his stance wavering. "Um... may I ask why all of a sudden?"

"You and I both know how much sexual tension there's been between us," Yunho says. "And it was only a matter of time before one of us broke. Well, I'm caving, and I want you to suck on my fingers."

Who is Mingi to deny such a request?

With no warning, Yunho practically pounces on Mingi, knocking them both onto Mingi’s bed. He connects their lips with no hesitation whatsoever, not giving Mingi any time to process what's actually happening, but it's almost instinctual. Mingi’s wanted this so badly for so long and pictured it in detail so many times that he's already kissing back, hands finding themselves at Yunho’s waist. It's all happening so fast; Mingi’s pretty sure he's never kissed someone so feverishly in his life, to the point where he's left breathless when Yunho finally pulls away, only to reattach himself at Mingi’s neck.

"F-fuck, Yunho," Mingi whimpers as Yunho licks at the sensitive skin of his neck, biting down gently at some parts. His massive hands have finally made their way up Mingi’s shirt, his thick, long fingers caressing his torso delicately. It sends signals straight down to his cock, his stomach twisting with arousal. "Want clothes off."

He's barely forming sentences with how lost he is. Yunho obliges, though, pulling his shirt off in one swift motion and tossing it somewhere on the floor before grabbing Mingi by his collar and doing the same for him. He pushes Mingi further onto the bed as he lowers himself down to Mingi’s sweatpants and yanking them down, releasing his almost fully hard cock. Mingi can't help but think about how quickly Yunho is moving, like he's been waiting for this just as long as he has.

Mingi watches in awe at how Yunho expertly removes his belt in what seems like record time. He's not wasting any time, shoving his jeans and underwear down in one go. It all happens so fast that Mingi doesn't even catch a glimpse of Yunho’s cock before he feels it pressing up against his own. Now that there are no clothes separating them, Mingi can feel it all, the heat of Yunho’s skin, their hard cocks grinding against each other, Yunho’s massive hands finally roaming all over his body.

He's fantasized about it for so long, and it's finally happening.

"Wanna suck on your fingers," he slurs, hindered by lust as he lightly pushes Yunho to his side, rolling on top of him. He reaches down to grab Yunho’s cock, propping himself up on one elbow as Yunho raises one of his hands to cup Mingi’s cheek.

"Your lips are so pretty," he says, one of his thumbs brushing Mingi’s bottom lip before pushing in, and Mingi happily accepts it into his mouth.

He tugs at Yunho’s cock, feeling precome forming at the head. He closes his eyes, reveling at the feeling of Yunho’s digits finally in his mouth after all this time. Yunho removes his thumb and quickly replaces it with his first and second, which combined feels like Mingi is sucking on an actual dick. He circles his tongue around Yunho’s two fingers, sucking hard as he pumps Yunho’s dick, which is now slick with an impressive amount of precome.

"God, Mingi," Yunho moans, his head falling back against one of the pillows. He inserts a third finger, which Mingi takes in with no problem. He licks at all of the three fingers in his mouth, and Yunho even thrusts them in and out, causing Mingi to gag lightly on them, but he really, _really_ doesn't mind.

He absolutely loves it.

There’s spit dribbling down his chin at this point, when Yunho takes the reins again, rolling them back over. His eyes are intense, boring into Mingi’s as his fingers stroke the back of his mouth. Then, unexpectedly, Yunho’s other hand comes up and latches onto the sides of his throat, just below his jaw, and he squeezes.

Mingi swears he sees stars. From both choking and gagging, Yunho’s fingers are soaked through and through with his spit, to the point where three long strands of the fluid stretch out when Yunho finally removes his fingers from his mouth. Mingi wheezes, gasps for breath, only to have Yunho squeeze his neck harder.

“You like this, huh? You like being choked too?”

 _Only by you,_ Mingi thinks, but the hand clasped around his throat is preventing him from speaking. Not to mention all he can really focus on is how much pain and pleasure he’s in, from his restricted airflow to his achingly hard cock. There are tears pooling at the corners of his eyes and then Yunho’s long fingers wrap around _both_ of their cocks.

“F-fuck,” Mingi croaks, and that’s when Yunho finally detaches his hand and instead kisses him again.

There’s so much tongue, so much spit, and Mingi’s head is positively swimming when Yunho bites down on his bottom lip. He whimpers as Yunho tugs on it and their cocks, easily slick in the grasp of his monstrous fingers.

“Yunho,” Mingi whines, gently nudging him onto his back again. “Want… want you to finger me.”

“Lube?” Yunho asks, but Mingi is already one step ahead of him, reaching under the mattress to retrieve his trusty lube. He hands it to Yunho, who uncaps it and spreads a generous amount onto his first two fingers. “Well, babe, put your ass in my face. I don’t bite.”

“Fucking hell, Yunho, you’re gonna kill me.” Mingi complies easily, however, swinging one leg over Yunho and pushing his ass out, his hole now entirely exposed in front of Yunho’s face.

“Pretty, baby. Such a pretty hole, just like your lips.”

Mingi can already feel his thighs shaking. Face to face with Yunho’s dick, he grasps the base and tongues the slit experimentally just as Yunho’s fingers slide against his hole.

“Fucking _shit_ ,” Yunho groans. “Mingi, your fucking _mouth._ ”

Mingi can only whimper, his knees buckling and thighs tensing as Yunho’s fingers continue to prod at his hole. As Mingi sucks the head of Yunho’s cock into his mouth, his kiss-swollen, voluptuous lips wrapping around it, Yunho growls almost animalistically in response, worming one of his massive fingers inside him.

“Holy shit, Yunho, _please_ ,’ Mingi begs, blinking away his tears as he rocks back onto Yunho’s finger. His cock is trapped between himself and Yunho’s chest, still leaking, although when Yunho crooks his finger downward, his knees completely give out as he ruts against Yunho’s chest. “I’m s-so close, Yunho, please, _more._ ”

And Yunho gives it to him, his second finger sliding in alongside his first. “Fuck fuck _fuck, yes_ ,” Mingi groans, his voice having been reduced to mere moaning and helpless please of _more more more_ as he works his hips backwards, practically riding Yunho’s fingers.

Mingi is unable to stop the tidal wave of an orgasm that washes over him when the pads of Yunho’s fingers finally collide with his prostate. He jolts forward, coming with a shriek, his entire body jerking with each pulse of come that lands between them.

“Fucking—” Yunho practically rips his fingers out of him, pushing his ass away from his face. “Mingi, I’m close, _please_.”

Appearing on the same wavelength, Mingi rolls into his knees as Yunho stands up on the mattress, his tall stature towering over him, and even though they’re almost the same height, Mingi has never felt so small. Yunho taps the head of his cock on Mingi’s lips, still slick with saliva. “So pretty. So fucking pretty.”

Mingi parts his lips, expecting Yunho to push inside, but to his surprise, Yunho simply rubs his cock on Mingi’s lips, occasionally tapping the head against them. All the while, he strokes himself as he thrusts against Mingi’s mouth before grunting out, “Open.”

Obediently, Mingi opens his mouth wide, and with one final thrust, Yunho’s come shoots into Mingi’s mouth, painting the inside of his mouth white, with the final spurts landing just outside of it and onto Mingi’s bottom lip.

Mingi watches as Yunho’s broad chest moves with his breaths, welcoming those unholy fingers back into his mouth. He closes his lips around them and swallows, tongue circling Yunho’s fingers, tasting vaguely of himself.

Moments later, Yunho eventually descends from his high, collapsing back onto the mattress as he collects himself. Mingi slumps over onto his slide, his body now a sticky mess of drying fluids.

“That took way too long to get to,” Yunho comments after who knows how long.

“No shit,” Mingi concurs with a weak chuckle.

“We should… do this again.”

“We _are_ roommates,” Mingi points out, eyes drooping lazily. “We can do this _anytime._ ”

Yunho chuckles too, and Mingi finds himself sending a silent prayer to whatever deity might exist out there, thanking them for the existence of Jongho and San (he also throws in some pity prayers for Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Wooyoung), realizing that maybe this whole hand kink thing might have been much more advantageous than he’d originally thought.

It seems as if the whole ‘future hand kink’ powder actually serves a purpose now that he knows there really is someone who exists so perfectly symbiotically for him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/galaxysangs)


End file.
